FlashBacks from the Past
by Raine the Werewolf and Tsukiya the Kitty Cat
Summary: Guess who's back Raine the Werewolf. My novel I had been working on for so long got lost and now I'm got to start over but not without working on this story.
1. Where it all begins

Princess Meru: Hey evryone!!!! Whats up? We finally got our first chapter!Before we get started we don't own Yugioh, Digimon, Inuyasha, or Pokemon or anything related to those shows. But we do own are own charaters!!! Digimon, Pokemon, and Inuyasha will be in the story later so its a crossover with a bunch a shows!!  
  
Ryou's Princess: Yup thats Right. But like the summrary says this story makes me no since whatsoever. But The tital was done by me so if you don't like it then just deal with it...But I don't see why you wouldn't like it " Flash Backs from the Past" has a nice ring to it.  
  
Princess Meru: I hate flash blacks they are evil like Liquid potatos for example.  
  
Ryou's Princess: Liquid potatos???  
  
Princess Meru: Yuppers! Liquid Potatos! ^_^  
  
Ryou's Princess: Right anyways the story takes place in the future there is a new Yugi,Tayiia,Joey everybody is different. Anyways Yugi gets knocked out by a baseball and has a dream/flash back about his hole family line up till then. Well enjoy!!! Oh and one more thing real quick from now on I'm RP for Ryou's Princess and Princess Meru will be PM! Ok now on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Were it all begins  
  
(RP's POV)  
  
Ok so Yugi was sitting on his bed tring to put the puzzle together when the phone rang. Ring, Ring.  
  
Yugi: Hello.  
  
Person on other end: Hi Yug whats up? Wanna come to the park to play ball with me Te'a and Tristan?  
  
Yugi: Sure Joey I's love to.  
  
Joey: Great meetcha there. bye  
  
Yugi: Bye...well better get my stuff.  
  
A few minutes later at the park  
  
Tayiia: Hey! Yugi over here!!  
  
Yugi: Hi Te'a. What are you doing? Are you gonna play with us this time?  
  
Tayiia: Yeah...but I don't know how so Joey said you guys might teach me!  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
Tayiia: Great! ^_^  
  
Joey: Come on already.  
  
Tristan: Shut up Joey.  
  
Joey: Make me.  
  
Tristan: Fine I will.  
  
Tayiia and Yugi: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!  
  
Tristan and Joey: Right. 0_0U  
  
Yugi: Ok Te'a get ready to hit the ball ok.  
  
Tayiia: Ok!   
  
Yugi pitches ball.  
  
[Whack]  
  
Tayiia: I HIT IT. I HIT IT!!!!YEAHHHHH  
  
Yugi: -_- (unconcouse)  
  
Everyone: Yugi are you ok?  
  
Yugi: -_-   
  
Tayiia: I'm sorry....oh man what to do....  
  
(in Yugi's head voices fading out)  
  
Yugi: Man School is so boring.  
  
Joey: Your right school is so so so boring...  
  
( Bell Rings)  
  
Everyone: YEAHHHHH  
  
outside after school  
  
Joey: Yugi whats that? (Points to black portal looking thing)  
  
Yugi: I don't know  
  
Tristan: Well it looks like a portal.  
  
Tayiia: Your right it does...thats weird..huh?!  
  
Joey: whats wrong I feel like I'm being sucked in it.  
  
Yugi: Me to  
  
Joey: Your right  
  
Tristan: I don't feel anythin..ahhhhhh  
  
( They all get sucked in and fall out somewhere else)  
  
Tayiia: Yugi get off me!  
  
Yugi: As soon as Joey gets off me.  
  
Tayiia: Were are we?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. But lets find out.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi?!.....What are you doing here?  
  
Yugi: We don't know we got sucked into a portal or something outside the school. What about you?  
  
Kaiba: Sa.....  
  
Mysterious person with demon dog ears: Who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
Tayiia: We don't know. We're tring to figure that out ourselfs.  
  
  
  
RP: Ok thats the first chapter hoped ya liked it!  
  
PM: Yup...ok so like I was saying liquid potato's are evilllllll..  
  
RP: Rightttt......You need help.  
  
Yami: Yes she does  
  
RP: Where did you come from you weren't in this chapter.  
  
Yami: I don't know I just got here.  
  
RP: Anyways Please R&R till next chapter bye  
  
PM:What?! It's over already? We have to go? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
RP: We'll be back next chapter sheesh don't get so dramadic on me Ok?  
  
PM: K. Bye, See you guys next chapter!  
  
RP: Bye 


	2. EVIL THING FROM BEYOND

PM: I'm POKEMON.  
  
RP: What?  
  
PM: That what my initials stand for.  
  
RP: Right!  
  
PM: Come on hurry up I got to get to school & cross country practice, & then I have -  
  
RP: U get the point.  
  
PM: to meet my friends online -  
  
RP: Shut up!!!!  
  
PM: The n I go to meet Dart, Shana, Miranda, Rose, Kongol, Haschel, Albert, & Lavitz.  
  
RP: (asleep)  
  
PM: Bwhahahahahaha I knew that would work. (Throws party)  
  
Chapter 2 EVIL THING FROM BEYOND  
  
(Princess Meru's turn)  
  
Person w/ freakn' dog ears:.  
  
Yugi: Will someone say some thing.  
  
Person w/ freakn' dog ears: I'm Amber. Okay your turn.  
  
Tayiia (I spell it the way my friend from Japan does): I'm Tayiia this is Yugi, Tristan, Joey, & that's-  
  
Kaiba: Say my name & I'll kill u.  
  
Amber: Okay now that we got that settled what are u doing her?  
  
Kaiba: Are u death we don't know y we're here.  
  
Amber: I'm not death I can hear find.  
  
Kaiba: Well those ears don't seem to help u.  
  
Amber: (steam coming from head)  
  
Yugi:   
  
Joey: I don't care where we're at I just hungry.  
  
Tristan: Hey Amber can a call u person w/ freakn' dog ears?  
  
Amber: If u want to die.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
PM: Man I could remember anything since we did it over the phone about a year ago.  
  
RP: Shut up  
  
PM: I'll put u 2 sleep. Oh yeah & I don't care if we have to leave because I hate the f***** story!!!!!!!!!! (Eye twitches)  
  
RP: Well umm  
  
PM: I'm fine believe it not. Believe it or not I'm walking around. I never thought I could trick or treeeat.  
  
RP: Where did u get that?  
  
PM: Homestarruner.  
  
RP: Isn't time for u to save your world with Dart & who ever else?  
  
PM: Yep (leaves w/ Dart & who ever else)  
  
RP: Bye 


	3. Attack of the new killer half demon

RP: Hiya everyone and Welcome to the 3rd chapter! I was having trouble remembering what to put down. Oh well I remembered!  
  
PM: Ok I'm feeling better now then I was.  
  
RP: Why don't you tak3 the day off at a spa? Here's the ticket thingy to get in. K?  
  
PM: Yeah ( Runs off)  
  
RP:Ok now that shes gone we do not own Yugioh, Digimon, Inuyasha, Pokemon. Ok on with the chapter!!!!  
  
  
  
( Yeah! RP's POV)  
  
Tristan: Uhh.....right....Amber that name kinda suits ya. Hehehehe.  
  
Amber: Yeah, Yeah, What ever. Come this way if your hungry. { They have no idea of what awaits them this way Bwahahahaha...Um..right.)  
  
(Walking then something jumps at them with sword)  
  
Person w/sword: Good work amber New people to kill!  
  
Amber: Yeah, Yeah. What ever. Bye guys.  
  
Joey: You tricked us to come here to get killed?  
  
Amber: ( In very sarcastic Voice) No, Really. I thought I was really gonna let you live. Inuyasha, Hurry it up already before Ka...  
  
TeenageGirls Voice: SIT!!( Inuyasha and Amber both fall face first on ground) You 2 aren't tring to kill innocent people again are you? You know your not suposed to do that you. Your suposed to be looking for the jewel shards. Idiots.  
  
Inuyasha: Man, Why do you always ruin our fun Kagoma?  
  
Kagoma: Because fun to you is dangerous to someone else thats why.Looks over and sees Yugi and them) Oh, I'm sorry about these two there...well just plain jerks!  
  
Tristan: We could tell.But do you know where we are?  
  
Kagoma: Well lets see I think those kids over there called it the digital world...but I'm not sure.  
  
Yugi and gang: 0_0U where?  
  
Yugi: Never mind do you know how to leave here?   
  
Kagoma: Nope. She don't thats why were stuck here as well.Well follow me and I'll introduce you to the others. Oh and I won't hurt you.  
  
Over where other people are at.  
  
Takuya: Hiya Kagoma what was all the noise for?  
  
Kagoma: Inuyasha and Amber were tring to kill more people....again. Ok well none of use have been intoduced yet...sorry bout that I'm Kagoma, This is Takuya(points to kid with hat and googles.)This is Zoe(Points to a girl purplish outfit on)   
  
Zoe: Hi. ( Waves cutely)  
  
Kagoma: This is Tommy( Points to little boy wearing a big hat) This is JP, Koji and Ash, Brock and Misty!  
  
Everyone: Hi  
  
Kaiba: I'm leaving.  
  
Joey: Where you gonna go Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Thats none of your business you mangy mut. And I said not to Say my name idoit.  
  
Joey: So you yold Tayiia that not me. Hehehe.  
  
Kaiba: Wahtever. ( walks off)  
  
JP: Whats his problem?  
  
Tayiia: Don't mind him he's always like that.  
  
  
  
RP: K sorry this was short I'm been busy with this game my friend Will let me borrow its alsome.  
  
PM: I'm back! I feel alot better now!! That was fun.  
  
RP: Why are you back so soon?  
  
PM: Cause after awhile it got kinda boring so I went and got me and icecream! YEAHHHH!  
  
RP: Oh boy shes on sugar high. Well while I go and try to get her off sugar high bye people!  
  
PM: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
RP: NOO PM don't touch my lava lamp (CRASHHHH) NOOOOOOOO. 


	4. The Pokemon girl CRYSTAL

Fire Dragoon Dart: Hi people.  
  
RP: What are u doing here Dart.  
  
DD: Well I'm taking over for Princess Meru she said that she hates u so I'm here now.  
  
RP: Thank u for your kindness  
  
DD: You're welcome. (. = Hack hack hack)  
  
RP: So I guess we should get on with the story thing that me & Meru where working on.  
  
DD: Okay  
  
(Fire Dragoon Dart's turn)  
  
Koji: Great just want we need more people. tell u one thing I'm not protecting them. I'll watch out for my self.  
  
Takuya: Koji what is up with u with the bad attitude?  
  
Koji: None of your business goggle head. (Walks off)  
  
Crystal w/ her Quilava comes in: What his problem?  
  
Zoë: don't ask he's always like that.  
  
Crystal: Oh okay come on Flame lets see if I can give u a b-a-t-h.  
  
Flame: (runs off) O come off it Flame it's not going to hurt u that bad.  
  
Kagoma: That's Crystal & her pokemon.  
  
Yugi: So all u guys just came her w/o knowing how u got here.  
  
Amber: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: What is up with all the hacking?  
  
-End chapter-  
  
DD: Well that's it for now. I would add more but lets just face it people I have a life to u know.  
  
RP: Okay not bad for your first day.  
  
DD: Thanks I guess. hey what is up with the Lava Lamp it's all covered in Band-Aids?  
  
RP: (starts crying) Yes PM did that right before u came to take her place. She's has retried I miss her so.  
  
DD: She said she might be back if you treat her better & not always trying to get rid of her.  
  
RP: Come with me Dart.  
  
(Dart follows her until they come up to Meru)  
  
RP: PM anyway u can come back. I miss you crazy/stupidness I need u.  
  
PM: I don't know I mean I'm also Princess Epona & I've retried on that one to someone has taken my place I got Sweet from Zoid. So now that penname is Princess Sweet, Burning Gundam. & you & Dart seem to get a long fine.  
  
DD: It was very bad & boring I almost fell asleep.  
  
PM: It causes too much stress & I knew it would be a bad idea putting this story on line. I'm never coming back never.  
  
(Come back to set)  
  
DD: Looks like we're stuck with each other  
  
RP: It sucks 


	5. While the boys are asleep the girls will...

Rp: Hi, Sorry it took me awhile to update this chapter my mom was on all the time and when I was on I'd forget. Well Kaibaaaa Please do the disclaimer for me!  
  
Kaiba: No way do it yourself I don't have to do what you tell me to.  
  
Rp: (In Evil mode) DO IT OR ELSE  
  
Kaiba: If it will get you to shut up. DragoonDart and Ryou's Princess do not own Yugioh, Digmon, Inuyasha, Pokemon, and the other shows or anything rlated to them but they do own there own charaters.  
  
Rp: Thank you Seto Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Whatever  
  
Rp: Say, DragoonDart did we get any reviews yet?  
  
DragoonDart: Yes we did from Inuyasha....InuyashaMariksGal That was it. Thanks for the review  
  
Rp: Yes, we thank thee's!!  
  
Crystal: And I'm so loved! They like me they really like me!  
  
Rp; Ok anyways on with the chapter  
  
  
  
(Rp's POV)  
  
Crystal: Come on before the boys wake up everyone.  
  
Tayiia: Guy's I'm not sure we sould pull a prank on them I mean they do watch out for us...right?  
  
Zoe: Well that is kinda true but still it would be fun to see them once we pull it off!  
  
Tayiia: But it's wrong and....ok I'm in lets do it so what are we gonna do to them?  
  
Crystal: Well we will do a few pranks the worst will be the last one we do!! First anybody got a permanet marker?  
  
Tayiia: I do....here it is! And here are a few more!!  
  
Crystal: Good there's enough markers for everyone awake. We are gonna draw little designs on their faces! Then will dip the hands in warm water and when they wake up will pull the best one yet but I'll tell you that one latr ok?  
  
Everyone awake: Ok. Hehehe   
  
Misty: Finally Ash and Brock, its payback.  
  
Amber: This is to childish I'm going to sleep ( climbs in tree)  
  
Kagoma: Inuyasha is gonna be so tick I can't wait!  
  
  
  
( They draw designs on everyones faces and put their hands in warm water.)  
  
In the morning  
  
Koji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....I look like....like....like a bunny? And I wet myself? This isn't right.  
  
Takuya: My gosh this is terrible  
  
Evertother guy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
  
Girls: Ha.....ha....hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha That was so funny!!  
  
Ash: MISTY YOUR DEAD  
  
Brock: Girls wht? WHY??????  
  
Yugi: Tayiia.....come....here....  
  
Tayiia: No way, your to ticked off right now.  
  
Joey: You bet were ticked  
  
Tristan: I hate you girls.  
  
Inuyahsa: KAGOMA YOUR IN FOR IT NOW, I SHOULD HAVE LET KOUGA HAVE YOU!!!!  
  
Kagoma: You know you wouldn't let that happen Inuyasha  
  
InuyashA: YOU WANNA BET.....GET BACK HERE  
  
Kagoma: SIT BOY ( Inuyahsa falls face first)  
  
Inuyasha: Why you...  
  
Crystal: Sorry guys we really are sorry to make it up will cook breakfast how about that? humm?  
  
Guys: Ok  
  
Crystal: Come on girls let get started.  
  
  
  
Rp: Ok you'll have to guess what horror happens to the guys or if the girls are just making it up to them!  
  
DragoonDart: That chapter was an insult to guys everywhere.  
  
Rp: No it wasn't me and PrincessEpona has it worked out the me and Orincess Meru had it worked out so basically We've been dying to put it up. Your chapter is and 'insult' as you say it.   
  
DragoonDart: I hate you  
  
Rp: But I'm your friend!! So don't hate appressiate! I think thats how you spell it oh well Please R&R. Bye see ya soon  
  
DragoonDart: Bye (mumble Rp big moron)  
  
Rp: I heard that (wacks im in the head with staff thing)  
  
DragoonaDart: Ow.....Get back here  
  
Rp: Gotta catch me!! Bye again peoples!!!!! (waves) 


	6. I have to go to the bathroom

Disclaimer: I REFUSE TO DO A DISCLAMER (gets sent to court & loses) OKAY FINE WE DON"T OWN MOST OF THIS CRAP  
  
Dragoon Dart: Okay after much deliberation I've caught Ryou's Princess & tied her to a chair.  
  
Ryou's Princess: (struggling to get out)  
  
Dragoon Dart: It's not going to work I've used rope, chains, and shackles.  
  
Ryou's Princess: I hate you so badly.  
  
Dragoon Dart: hehehe anyways I'm getting paid to make fun of the guys in this chapter. THAT"S THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M DOING IT SO DON'T GO THINKING I'M MISTER NICE GUY. (Eye twitches)  
  
Ryou's Princess: It's okay Dart we all know you don't want to do it.  
  
Dragoon Dart: I need a vacation or maybe just quiet this job.  
  
Ryou's Princess: (hanging on to him) NO DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE PRINCESS MERU. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING.  
  
Dragoon Dart: Hey I'm just going to Sunset City for my vacation I'll be back. So I'm going to have to do this chapter & go on vacation & I'll be back by the next chapter  
  
Ryou's Princess: Okay . (it didn't so up in the last chapter but . = hack hack hack)  
  
(Fire Dragoon Dart's Turn)  
  
Crystal & other girls in kitchen that came out of no where.  
  
Kagoma: Okay so what are we going to do?  
  
Crystal: Well you should know me by now  
  
(They fix the food)  
  
Crystal: (pulls out a vial with white power stuff in it)  
  
Misty: Crystal you're not thinking what I think your thinking are you?  
  
Crystal: Oh but this will make it so much better.  
  
Tayiia: What is that stuff?  
  
Zoë: You do not want to know.  
  
(Crystal puts it on the food; they take food to the guys)  
  
Kagoma: Here you go guys (puts food on the table)  
  
(Every guys starts eating the food except Yugi)  
  
Joey: Aren't you girls hungry?  
  
Crystal: You know we ate while we where cooking so we're fine.  
  
(After they get done eating)  
  
Crystal: Hey guys  
  
Every boy: Yes  
  
Crystal: Felling Constipated?  
  
Tristan: Should we?  
  
Misty: Yeah you should.  
  
Brock: Why may I ask?  
  
Girls: (snicker, snicker)  
  
Crystal: Considering we up laxatives all over the food.  
  
Every boy but Yugi: BATHROOM!!!  
  
Yugi: I knew the food was too good to be true there's all ways a catch.  
  
Crystal: And in this case it's the boy's free time (laughing) they'll be in the bathroom for hours.  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
Amber: You girls are so childish.  
  
Crystal: I don't think a child could get a hold on laxatives.  
  
Flame: (shakes head in shame)  
  
Crystal: (picks up Flame) Now it's time to take a bath.  
  
Flame: Eep!  
  
Crystal: Either that or you eat laxatives  
  
-End-  
  
Dragoon Dart: Now I'm going on vacation.  
  
Ryou's Princess: Can't you untie me?  
  
Dragoon Dart: No (Evil laugh) (Goes Dragoon & flies off) 


	7. Arguing

Rp: Well since Dragoon Darts still on vaction I'm doing this Chapter and thanks to InuyahsaMariksGal for reviewing! Sorry for the wait on the chapter I've been busy and side tracked lately.  
  
Yugi: Well I am sure glad I didn't trust Crystal in the last chapter!!  
  
Crystal: Just what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Yugi: Nothing  
  
Crystal: I thought so  
  
Rp: Ok Crystal please do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Crystal: NO.  
  
Rp: Yugi please?  
  
Yugi:.....fine They OWN nothing but their own charaters. There I'm done.  
  
Rp: On with the chapter.  
  
  
  
Crystal: Hahahaha you guys should have seen the looks on your faces it was priceless  
  
Joey: Ha...ha...ha really funny.....not.....BATHROOM  
  
Misty: Good thing I had my camera to get the look on your faces right after she said that! Hahahahahahaha  
  
Tayiia: Yugi seems to be the only smart one here!   
  
Yugi: ^_^ I'm smart!  
  
Amber: Please that was just a childish thing to do theres no meaning to it  
  
Crystal: Yes there is.  
  
Amber: What?  
  
Crystal: To make the boys look bad.  
  
Amber: Children.  
  
Crystal: I'm NOT a Child.  
  
Amber: What-ever.  
  
Tayiia: Would you guys shut up already?  
  
Both Crystal and Amber: STAY OUT OF THIS!  
  
Tayiia: Sorry. Sheesh.  
  
Zoe: Now who's the one acting childish?  
  
Amber: Shut up. Inuyasha, when are we leaving?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know, but while were here we should pick a leader. I say I should be the leader.  
  
Takuya: As If I was the leader before you guys showed up so I'm still the leader.  
  
Koji: Yah, but you always got us lost...remember.  
  
Takuya: Uh.....No  
  
Koji: Well you did and you almost got us killed.  
  
Kagoma: Sounds like Inuyasha but not the getting us lost part.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh thanks thats a big help.  
  
J.P: Ishould be the leader.  
  
Tommy: I wanna be the leader.  
  
Joey: I think I should be da leader of alla ya's.  
  
Tristan: In your dreams.  
  
Amber: This is pointless I'm the only one here how is not acting like a little kid.  
  
Tayiia: Ahem....  
  
Amber: Like I said I'm the only one how is not acting like a little kid.   
  
Tayiia: Hmp.  
  
Amber: Get off it.  
  
Tayiia: Well I think Yugi should be the leader.  
  
Yugi: (Blush) Tayiia I'm fine if I'm not the leader maybe someone else should be the leader.  
  
Zoe: Thats Enough. Well hold a tournament to deciede the leader.  
  
Takuya: Thats a great Idea Zoe.....But where will we hold it at?  
  
Koji: Right here moron.  
  
Shippo: I'm so confused right now.  
  
Kagoma: Don't worry about it Shippo Inuyasha will win and well find a way out of here.  
  
J.P: In your dreams. I'm gonna win this with my spirit.  
  
Joey: Whaz 'dat?  
  
Tommy: It this (Holds out d-tector)  
  
Joey: 'Dat little thing is gonna help ya?  
  
J.P: You'd be surprised.  
  
Inuyasha: This should be fun. I haven't got to fight in awhile.   
  
(Kaiba comes back with Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba: WOW!! Look Seto its dog people. (Points to Inuyasha and Amber.   
  
Kaiba: Becareful Mokuba there Half demons or as others call them, hlaf breeds.  
  
Amber/Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL US?  
  
Kaiba: Tsk Tsk. Your to sensitive.  
  
Joey: Man ya just hafta pik' on peoples don't ya.  
  
Kaiba: Stay out of this dog boy.  
  
Joey: Your askin' for it Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Down boy, I don't have time to mess with you.  
  
Joey: Grr. Thats i.....  
  
Yugi: Hold on Joey.  
  
Joey: But Yug, Kaiba's really tickin' me off.  
  
Mokuba: Chill Joey. My brothers just in a bad mood today.  
  
Joey: I can tell.  
  
Kaiba: Hmp. (Sit down)  
  
Takuya: Well let the tournament begin!  
  
  
  
RP: Well thats all I'm writing for now. Dragoon Dart can do the rest when he gets back.  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah break time.  
  
Koji: Where is my d-tectoer?  
  
Joey: I wonda' wat dis button does? (Pushes button on the detector)  
  
Koji: GIVE ME THAT (Snatches it)  
  
Joey: Wat?  
  
Koji: Don't you ever ever touch this again.  
  
Takuya: Man Koji lighten up will ya.  
  
Koji: I'm going to me room so leave me alone.  
  
Zoe: Man I thought he was over the loneliness stage.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm going out to terrize the people.  
  
Amber: I'm coming I may act like a mature adult on set but Thats not me! I am defently coming.  
  
Kagoma: Wait you shouldn't do that.  
  
Inuyasha: Leave me alone We'll be back later.  
  
RP: Well bye for now! 


	8. New Charaters from the future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters.  
  
Fire Dragoon Dart: Hi people I'm here at Bikini beach. I'm not typing a story this is something I'll call this Fire Dragoon's Dart talk with future characters. This will happen every chapter or so. (Surround by women)  
  
Shana: DART!!!  
  
FDD: Oh Crap I'm busted. Yeah Shana?  
  
Shana: Who are all these women?  
  
FDD: You know I don't know.  
  
Shana: Yes you do!!  
  
FDD: I have known idea what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind you're boring me.  
  
Shana: *Grrr*  
  
* Fire Dragoon Dart's talk with future characters *  
  
FDD: Hello there . you know who I am. But the question is who the rest of these characters are.  
  
Ray: I'm Ray  
  
Keya: I'm Keya  
  
Cross Slash: I'm Cross Slash.  
  
FDD: Yes & I'm sure everyone is proud to meet you . Well Ray tell us about yourself.  
  
Ray: Well nothing much to say but I have to chicks named Keya & Sara.  
  
Keya: WHAT you have another CHICK!!!!????  
  
Ray: He he.  
  
Cross Slash: I didn't even know that & I'm your brother  
  
Ray: I like to keep it a secret.  
  
Keya: Ray you are so dead after the show.  
  
Ray: uhh *twitch*  
  
FDD: *playing Kingdom Hearts*  
  
Everyone: *glare*  
  
FDD: *puts up portable ps2 system* DIE CLOUD oh umm sorry  
  
Ray: Anyways my weapon is a sword my sister is Milla my best friend is Dart.  
  
FDD: Really?  
  
Ray: Yep ^_^  
  
FDD: Fill the love fill the love. (Sarcastically)  
  
Ray: Hey Dart.  
  
FDD: What *pulls out Kingdom Hearts again*  
  
Keya: Dart you may be my brother but that's besides the point I can still crush you like a bug.  
  
FDD: In your freaky dreams sis.  
  
Keya: Okay come on bring it on bro.  
  
FDD: *goes Divine Dragoon*  
  
Keya: *goes fire dragoon* don't mess with me.  
  
Cross Slash: This won't end well.  
  
Ray: No it won't  
  
Cross Slash & Ray leave  
  
FDD & Keya: (cursing each other out in background)  
  
FDD: Divine Dragon X!  
  
Keya: Final Burst!  
  
(Set explodes)  
  
FDD: *pant pant*  
  
Keya: *pant pant*  
  
FDD: I'm going to get you once I catch my breathe.  
  
Keya: No I'm going to get you.  
  
(Both stand up look at each other *glare* electricity coming in between our eyes)  
  
Keya: Hey where did ever one go?  
  
FDD: I don't know but they're going to miss out on us going out for ice cream.  
  
Keya: I know.  
  
Shana: DART I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
  
Dart: Crap Shana found me again.  
  
Keya: you are you dead Dart Bwhahaha 


	9. The Tournament begins

RP: WEll since Dragoon Dart was being VERY lazy by not writing about the tournament I'm gonna have to continue it. WHY ME?? It's hard work T_T  
  
DD: (DD=Dragoon Dart) Oh stop whining I just thought they would like to hear about the new charaters coming soon.  
  
RP: What do you mean coming soon? Their way out there.  
  
DD: So. Their still coming in.  
  
RP: Ahhhh, (Bangs head on desk) I'm so gonna hurt you later.  
  
DD: Hehehe If you can.  
  
Joey: Can we stop writing now? My fingers hurt.  
  
Tristan: Mine to.  
  
RP: No, not yet you monkeys! We need a script for the charaters to go by so WRITE!! NOW!!!  
  
Tristan: What-ever...Wait were not monkeys! He's a monkey (Points to monkry)  
  
Monkey: Huh? (Monkey noisies in background)  
  
RP: Get back to work.  
  
  
  
(RP's POV)  
  
Takuya: Let the tournament begin!  
  
Inuyasha: Right, I itchin' to hurt someone already.  
  
Amber: This might acusually be fun.  
  
Kagoma: Demons. -_-U  
  
Inuyasha and Amber: What?  
  
Kagoma: Never mind.  
  
Yugi: I don't know if I want to pertissapate in this  
  
Joey: Com'em Yug it'll be a sinch. We can use are decks.   
  
Yugi: I guess.  
  
Tristan: Oh, Man I left my deck at the house. Darn it!  
  
Tayiia: Well I brought mine! just proves how stupid you are!  
  
Tristan: Hey, Why you.....  
  
Yugi: Tristan, Tayiia, Stop it.   
  
Tayiia: Sorry Yugi.  
  
Tristan: Darn well I'm a spectater.  
  
Joey: You would've been out in one hit anyways Tristan.  
  
Tristan: You tring to say something?  
  
Joey: Maybe.  
  
Zoe: STOP IT! Your giving me a headache, lets just get on with it.  
  
Koji: Yes, I'm just ready to kick butt.  
  
Takuya: What-ever.  
  
(In a near by field)   
  
Kaiba: This should be intersesting to watch Joey get beat by kids younger than him!  
  
Joey: Kaiba. I HEARD THAT YOU!!  
  
Kaiba: So?  
  
Joey: GRRRR  
  
Kaiba: He even growls like a dog. Hahaha  
  
Joey: That is it. (Tristan and Yugi grab him) LET ME AT HIM, NOW!  
  
Yugi: Joey, calm down. Ignore him.  
  
Tristan: Do like I do block him out.  
  
Takuya: Well this is where we will fight.  
  
Zoe: I'm done with the line up!  
  
Zoe: Lets see, here are the first contestants: Takuya VS Jp  
  
Takuya: Um....ok.  
  
(After the fight) (A/N No not all the fight are gonna be like this I'm just being lazy right plus DD can do more, better descriptions of bloody, violent fights! And I forgot the digimon people's attacks sorry so when it comes to them I'll just skip the fight and let DD do it!)  
  
Takuya: That...*huff**huff* was harder *huff* than I thought.  
  
Jp: @o@  
  
Zoe: Next fight is: Kaiba VS Inuyasha  
  
Kaiba: My monsters against a mere half breed? This will be easy.  
  
Inuyasha: What did you say? Your gonna pay for that!  
  
Kaiba: Great first the blonde dog now this mutt, what next.   
  
Joey: I vote Inuyasha wins!  
  
Kaiba: Cause you both mutts?  
  
Joey: No, cause I really just don't like you!  
  
Kaiba: What-ever.  
  
Zoe: BEGIN!  
  
Inuyasha: (Pulls out Tetsiga) Get ready to die little man.  
  
Kagoma: Inuyasha don't kill him just win!  
  
Amber: He's not gonna listen to you he's to stubborn.  
  
Kagoma: Like you?  
  
Amber: Where do you think I get it from?  
  
Kaiba: (Looking through deck) I summon the Blue Eye's White Dragon.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh wow, look its a dragon, This will be easy.  
  
Kaiba: Blue Eye's use white lightning.  
  
Inuyasha: (Dodges and attacks Kaiba)   
  
Kaiba: Ahh....Darn that sword really hurts.  
  
Inuyasha: Will you give up or be killed?  
  
Kaiba: I will.................  
  
  
  
RP: Ok thats all I"m writing I"ll let DD do the rest since he was lazy last Chapter.  
  
DD: I told you I was not being lazy! I was giving them a look at the other charaters.  
  
RP: Look I know you think this story should skip on a head but that would ruin all the funny spots in the story!  
  
DD: What-ever.  
  
PE: DART!! I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
DD: Ahhhh, get her away from me RFH, RFH!!!!  
  
RP: Hahahahahahahahaha  
  
DD: You didn't let her out of her room so she culd love on me did you?  
  
RP: Nooooooo, hehehehehe  
  
DD: Did so I can see the guilt in your eyes!  
  
RP: What guilt? ^_~  
  
DD: GET HER OFF ME!!!  
  
PE: DART!! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!  
  
Shana: *Ahem* He's mine go get your own bf (Hits her w/frying pan)  
  
PE: Owch! That hurt,   
  
RP: Please go sit down PE.  
  
PE: Ok, BYE (Waves)  
  
RP: Well see you next chapter.  
  
DD: bye. 


	10. I don't have a title story preview

DD: I don't know why but those seemed to easy ... waits this people don't even know who that is.  
  
RP: Oh right she is Princess Epona she is in love with every hot guy on the planet except Bakura.  
  
DD: Oh and RP since I came back from my vacation & your making me do the chapter ... I'm not doing it.  
  
RP: What! WHY!  
  
DD: Because I can not do a better vision of fighting you do it more than me ... hehe.  
  
Crystal: Would you guys stop fighting ... or I'll hurt you  
  
DD: Oh & RFH stands for Rapid Fan Horse ... you know instead of RFG  
  
RP: Dart, write the next chapter ... now  
  
DD: No I'm going to talk & annoy the people you know what here is a short this on my friend Rose & I new story  
  
Rose: Ahhhhhhhhh! (Boom) *rock explodes behind her*  
  
Bounty Hunter: Bwhahahahahaha I've got you now  
  
Rose: Ahhhhhhhhh! *jumps onto a rock ledge* (Boom)  
  
Rain: *Rose falls off* *Rain jumps up & catches her*  
  
Rose: *opens eyes* *Gasp* IT'S A PUPPY! *hug hug*  
  
Rain: ._. uhh... BARK  
  
Rose: *looks* meow?  
  
Rain: woof, woof Bark, Bark  
  
Rose: *gasp* Meow! *points at Bounty Hunter* mreowww  
  
Bounty Hunter: Ha I've found you both!  
  
Rain: Grrr  
  
Rose: Both? *looks at Rain * Oh ... RUN!!! (Boom)  
  
Rain: *turns into human/wolf form & punches out Bounty Hunter & goes back into dog form chases after Rose* Woof  
  
Rose: You don't talk much, do you?  
  
Rain: I really don't like to.  
  
Rose: hmmm I can fix it  
  
Rain: ...................................how.............................  
  
Rose: *breaths in really long* umm... I don't know but I'll doo it!  
  
Rain: So ... I'm from the planet Tutti-Frutti  
  
Rose: *Gasp* SO am I!! (Rocks explode* Time bomb (Boom)!!!  
  
Rain: No way!  
  
Rose: YES! *hugs*  
  
Rain: *goes into w.human*  
  
Rose: pretty *does little hand on chin thing* meow ...  
  
Rain: *puts finger on chin* woof baby woof  
  
Rose: *claps* ^-^  
  
Bounty hunter: *sits up* uhg ... *runs head*  
  
Rain: *jump kicks him & he goes flying* ASAI (sit boy)  
  
Rose: *sees shiny on his belt* NEEEEEEEEE!!! *dives to grab shiny* Shiny!!!  
  
Rain: NEEEEEEEEE? What is that?  
  
Rose: it's a shiny ... *rubs shiny thing* shiny (Bam) *Falls over Fast* Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Rain: *bullet hits Travis in the butt* IT'S GUN TAKE COVER!!!! But first *goes * kick Travis in the butt* NOW TAKE COVER!!!!  
  
Rose: *sniggers* heehee  
  
Rain: *busts out laughing & holding sides* Hahaha to busy laughing ... can't take cover *pushes Travis off a cliff* Hahaha  
  
Rose: *also busts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHA!!!! *both on ground laughing so hard the Bounty Hunter starts laughing*  
  
Rain: *stops laughing* Rose you can stop now  
  
Rose: *continues*  
  
Rain: Rose it wasn't that funny  
  
Rose: it wasn't  
  
Rain: No ... now I can't help to think we should be running away from something. (BOOM) *rocks fly* Oh yeah that's right  
  
Bounty Hunter: *stops laughing* I have you now *on Dark Vader voice* that you pushed Travis off the cliff  
  
Rain: *jump kicks him again* I said ASAI (sit boy) okay know we can run  
  
Rose: okay dokey ^-^ *pauses and turns around* I need me shiny *grabs gun* Now okay dokey!!!  
  
Rain: *slaps forehead* sheesh ... come on, let go!!!  
  
Rain & Rose: *run off*  
  
Rain: So why is he after you?  
  
Rose: I was about to ask you the same thing.  
  
Rain: Okay we'll say why at the same time.  
  
Rose: 1 ... 2...3  
  
Rain & Rose: I left the planet once the squirrels took over!!  
  
Rose: *Gasp* you too!!  
  
Rain: *nods head& Yup the squirrels are tyrant maniacs beat universal domination. (Anyone understand what she said)  
  
Rose: ... *looks confused* um... (That's what I thought*  
  
Rain: *sigh* They want to rule the universe  
  
Rose: Oh ... that's bad!!!  
  
Rain: Yes it is very bad!!! I heard they were going after this planet next ...  
  
Rose: Rain.  
  
Rain: SO I'm here to ...  
  
Rose: Rain ...  
  
Rain: protect the planet  
  
Rose: RAIN!!!!  
  
Rain: What?  
  
Rose: There's a squirrel *points to squirrel*  
  
Rain: Ah *beep* it  
  
Rose: Run!!! *runs off with Rain following*  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
DD: There I'm not lazy I've been working on this story for months.  
  
RP: Why must you do this to me  
  
DD: Because you don't listen to me  
  
Tenchi: (author number 5) I wonder if is goes under if Dart has gone insane  
  
DD: no it doesn't  
  
Tenchi: Dang it ...  
  
DD: You're just after my ps3  
  
Tenchi: ^-^ yep sorry I can't help it heehee I love Rain  
  
DD: ._. What? ...dude I made her up  
  
Tenchi: SO I from Japan anything can be real to me  
  
RP: Even chicken pox  
  
Tenchi: Yeah I guess  
  
PE: do da do *horse race off of Zelda*  
  
DD: please be quiet or I'll hurt you badly  
  
PE: Okay anything for you Dart *hangs on him*  
  
DD: Ray please help  
  
Ray: Sorry Dart I don't want to mess with a RFH  
  
DD: stupid rapid fan horse  
  
RP: Hello kitty, Choc cat, chickens, Link, Fierce Deity  
  
Tenchi: Shut-up  
  
Fierce Deity: ... I don't want to know  
  
RP: FIERCE DEITY *grabs on to him*  
  
Fierce Deity: let go ... & I'm not going to repeat myself BAKA!!!  
  
RP: But I love you  
  
DD: TMI!!  
  
Tenchi: Even for me & I'm the crazy one of this group  
  
PE: I love Dart  
  
DD: you made that clear ... vacation time again come on Tenchi *both leave to Bikini beach* 


	11. No name whatsoever

Rp: Hello peoples!  
  
Fierce Diety: LET ME GO!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR (Tired to a chair)  
  
RP: FD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FD: HELP ME!!! SOMEONE!!!  
  
RP: Mine! ^_^ You know I think I might change my name from Ryous Princess To RYous&FDs Princess! Hum................................... ^_^ I think I might.  
  
FD: NOOOOOOOOO  
  
DD: Let him go RP.  
  
RP: NOOOOO.. MINE!!!!  
  
DD: Ryou's over there RP.  
  
RP: WHERE?! (Runs up to him.)  
  
DD: My Lord, You are obessessed with him.  
  
RP: Yup! Well I would do a recape thingy, but I'm sure you know whats happening so I won't and if that thing DD's doing is confusing you, just tell us. Its a preview for a different thing thats going to happen. Ok, please DD no more previews. Help me with this story and will get to the others soon enough. OK?  
  
DD: Don't know. I'll think about it. But on with the story for now.  
  
  
  
(RP's POV)  
  
Kaiba: I will, NOT give up to a half breed mutt like you.  
  
Inuyasha: DON'T CALL ME A FREAKIN' HALF BREED YOU BA*****!!!  
  
Kaiba: Oh, Why you......  
  
Zoe: Is this is a bad language contest or a fighting contest?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up you stupid girl.  
  
Zoe: Stupid Girl? I'll show you stupid girl!  
  
Tommy: Calm down Zoe. Wait till next round.  
  
Zoe: Fine, what ever.  
  
Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!!!  
  
Kaiba: What the he**?!  
  
(Wind Scar knocks Kaiba down and out)   
  
Mokuba: SETO!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't worry. I spared his pathetic life. (Walks off)  
  
Zoe: (Slaps Forehead) Ok, Now, Um....Joey Vs Kagoma!  
  
Joey: I'm fighting against a girl?  
  
Kagoma: I'm not your regular girl you know.  
  
Joey: Niether is Tayiia, but no one complains!  
  
Tayiia: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU BAKA!!!!!  
  
Joey: Um.....No...nothing Tayiia...hehehe  
  
Kagoma: Lets start already.   
  
Joey: Ok, Ok. Lets...see here.....Ummm. I summon the Flame SwordsMan. (Flame SwordsMan appears)   
  
Kagoma: I...I'm going against a swords man? Man, This will be a sinch. I'm mean if I can beat Inuyasha this will be easy.  
  
Inuyasha: Just because you a the reincarnathion of Kikyo doesn't mean you can beat me you know.   
  
Kagoma: Yes, It does! Well anyways I'm ready. (Pulls out bow and arrows)  
  
Zoe: BEGIN!!!  
  
  
  
RP: Ok, I'm lazy at the moment. I have to finish my homework and everything so I'll stop here and hopefully DD will pick up where I left off.  
  
DD: I might. Well Bye!  
  
RP: BYE  
  
Ryou and FD: HELPPPP US!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Something stupid will it be the battle ...

DD: *Unties FD* There you go  
  
FD: Thanks  
  
DD: I fill for you ... I have to work with her.  
  
FD: *turns to RP* Change your name & I will kill you  
  
PE: *playing with blocks*  
  
DD: Yoh Tenchi you ready  
  
Tenchi: Yep ... we're going to Disney right?  
  
DD: No Orlando  
  
Tenchi: Works for me *leave with Dart*  
  
PE: *eats block*  
  
*With DD & Tenchi*  
  
Tenchi: So how long do you think you can keep this up?  
  
DD: I could go on forever  
  
Tenchi: Oh ... RP you should know if you want anything done ask me instead of DD over here ... he can be a bum  
  
DD: What's that suppose to me Tenchi or should I call you by your real name Y-  
  
Tenchi: *covers his mouth* No need for that  
  
DD: Yeah you hate your Japan name but I like the one you gave me  
  
Tenchi: What ever you say Yamoto (I think you spell it that way I can't 'member it's been so long since he's called me that)  
  
DD: Hey is that Kite?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah it's Kite. *wave* HEY KITE OVER HERE  
  
Kite: (off of dot hack) Hi guys  
  
Tenchi: Where's Black Rose?  
  
Kite: I'm so not telling you. Hey Dart aren't you supposed to be doing a chapter?  
  
DD: Dude the way this is going I'm going to quite.  
  
Kite: Yeah can't blame you ... but she'll force FD to do it then.  
  
DD: Yuppers  
  
Tenchi: BLACK ROSE!!!  
  
Black Rose: I think you're stupid all you boys  
  
DD: Not are fault  
  
Tenchi: You're petty  
  
DD: I thought you have the hots for Rain  
  
Tenchi: I can't help it they're both so pretty.  
  
*With RP*  
  
RP: Don't eat the blocks PE  
  
PE: want some ^_^  
  
RP: I SAID DON'T EAT THEM!!!  
  
Author #2: (has no body yet so it's just a black shadowed body) Behave both of you you're acting think babies  
  
PE: She won't let me eat my blocks *in human form*  
  
RP: Yours those are mine!!  
  
FD: ...  
  
PE: No FD's yours  
  
FD: ... I don't think so  
  
Author #2: I fill for ya  
  
*With DD*  
  
DD: Maybe I should quite ... I mean I'm getting no where with this job. I be better making it has a mercenary again.  
  
Kite: Maybe so.  
  
DD: How about you come with me to tell here.  
  
Kite: And have PE all over me ... I don't know  
  
DD: Please!!  
  
Kite: ... fine but I'll take the job on for a while & I'll tell her.  
  
Tenchi: Can Black Rose be hired to  
  
DD: ...  
  
Kite: ...  
  
Black Rose: Get your hands off me dork face  
  
Kite: lol  
  
DD: Alright  
  
*When Kite Black Rose & Tenchi get there*  
  
RP: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Kite: I'm here to take DD place for a while  
  
RP: Why is everyone leaving me first Princess Meru & now DD what's a girl to do  
  
Tenchi: Dance?  
  
RP: No  
  
Kite: Be stupid  
  
RP: No  
  
Black Rose: Beg for mercy from DD  
  
RP: That's it! But first I'll help you guys get settled in. No wait I've got a better idea I'll make DD jealous by pretending you better than him Kite.  
  
Kite: Umm is that right RP you could make him hurt me  
  
Black Rose: What you couldn't take him  
  
Kite: I could beat him to a bloody pulp  
  
RP: That's the spirit Kite  
  
Kite: ...  
  
PE: KITE *hugs him*  
  
Kite: how did I know this would happen?  
  
Tenchi: *looking up girls dress* B/c it happens every time you show up  
  
Kite: It does it so does  
  
RP: Get off of him PE I need him  
  
PE: NEVER  
  
(HEY SHE SAID DON'T DO ANYMORE PREVIEWS NOTHING ABOUT AUTHOR TALKS HEHEHE)  
  
(RP: I think you'll do better Kite I hope b/c if you don't make DD jealous I'll hurt you)  
  
(Kite: All right please get her off)  
  
(PE: NEVER) 


	13. I'm gonn hurt someone

RP: Well, DD left me T_T. BUT! I have Kite now! And he is gonna do a better job! *Well he better anyways*   
  
Kite: Yah.....I guess so.  
  
RP: What do you mean you guess so?  
  
Kite: Nothing.. Nothing at all. -_-U  
  
RP: Ok! Well Lets go awhead and begin. Cause this one is gonna be kinda short. I'm gonna let you do a good chapter to see how you do Kite.   
  
Kite: What ever.  
  
  
  
Joey: Oh Wow, I'm goin against a bow'n'arrow! I'm so scared.  
  
Kagoma: You should be  
  
Joey: I was bein sarcastic. Hello don't ya know that? Or are ya slow?  
  
Kagoma: GRRRR (Starts shooting bow and arrows frantically)  
  
Inuyasha: Oh Boy. (Slaps forehead)  
  
Kagoma: TAKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: JOEY!! LOOK OUT!!!  
  
Tayiia: He's gonna be filled with holes by the time she's done  
  
Joey: Just give up shes gonna kill you man!  
  
Joey: NO WAY!!! Flame swords man ATTACK!  
  
FSM: GWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(Stricks out at her and knocks her into Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: OWWWW, Do you mind?.....GET THE FU** OFF ME NOW KAGOMA!!!  
  
Kagoma: Well sorry. And son't say that word anymore Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Why whatcha going to do about it?  
  
Amber: You might not want to argue with her Inuyasha....she has power over you.  
  
Inuyasha: No she doesn't  
  
Kagoma: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Both Amber and Inuyasha: (Fall) HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amber: I didn't do anything and I'm being torchered.hmp.  
  
Inuyasha: Da** it.  
  
Kagoma: I'll be back later.  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha, you got her really mad this time, you dumbby.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll show you dumbby. (Starts chasing him off)  
  
Amber: Idoits....all of them.  
  
Yugi: You won Joey!!  
  
Tayiia: YAH!!!!!  
  
Tristan:......whoa.......  
  
Joey: See I didn't need to give up   
  
Tristan: Yah, tah. What ever.  
  
Mokuba: Yah Joey!!  
  
Kaiab: Hmp. Pathetic fool.   
  
Joey: Your just mad cause you didn't win tha won you were in.  
  
Kaiba: In your dreams, dog boy.  
  
Joey: GRRRRRR.  
  
Kaiba: And it growls. Be a good dog and go sit down  
  
Joey: Why you SON OF A BI***!!  
  
Kaiba: Don't saw thoughs words infront of Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Setoa what does that mean??  
  
Kaiba: *Ahem* Nothing.  
  
Mokuba: What ever.  
  
Zoe: Next match! Cyrstal VS ....Me. Ok 5 minute intermision though.  
  
after 5 minutes.  
  
Zoe: Ok Takuya will be judging this fight.   
  
Takuya: Right! BEGIN!  
  
  
  
RP: Well I'm done for now. Kite its your turn buddy!!  
  
Kite: ok.....right..  
  
PE: (Still eating blocks)  
  
RP: HEYYYYYY THOUGHS ARE MINE PE. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!! STOP EATING THEM!!!  
  
PE: But....ther....there GOOD!!!!  
  
RP: ( Slaps forhead) Meany (Looks over) ....FD!! RYOU!! BAKURA!! AMON!! (Hugs them all)  
  
All: HELP  
  
RP: Ok well see you guys later I'm going to go talk to them now!! Bye 


	14. Crystal VS Zoe

RP: Okay Kite your turn buddy  
  
Kite: Why are you calling me buddy?  
  
RP: Because I'm trying to make DD jealous remember TAKO.  
  
Kite: *urk* DON'T SAY MY NAME IN JAPANESE  
  
RP: Sorry Kite  
  
Black Rose: Well Kite you better gets started.  
  
Kite: Right  
  
PE: HEY EVERBOSY GO TO www.quiznos.com & watch the sponge monkeys by clicking ''We love these subs" it's funny  
  
(Kite's turn)  
  
Crystal: Okay Zoë I'm going to beat your butt.  
  
Zoë: Oh in your dreams KASMON  
  
Crystal: Okay Flame!  
  
Flame: quill, quill  
  
Crystal: Okay Flame attack with Flamethrower  
  
Kasmon: Tempt twist  
  
Crystal: Flame jump up & attack from the air that attack is blocking yours  
  
Kasmon: *not listening & get attacked* Ahhh  
  
Crystal: GO Flame Yeah  
  
Kasmon: *on ground*  
  
Flame: quill  
  
Takuya: Crystal is the winner  
  
Crystal: Yeah I won *runs up to Flame & hugs him*  
  
Flame: *smile* Quill  
  
Zoë: ouch that hurt  
  
Crystal: Nice try  
  
Zoë: Yeah thanks  
  
-End-  
  
RP: I must say that was way better than DD I think you're going to make him jealous in no time I can tell. And Then Dart will come crawling back to me wanting his job  
  
Kite: Yeah I guess  
  
Black Rose: Get him away from me.  
  
Tenchi: WAIT COME BACK I LOVE YOU  
  
Black Rose: stay away  
  
Kite: sorry that it was short though  
  
RP: your chapters will get longer soon my new friend  
  
Kite: Yeah ... I'm going to get ice cream now 


	15. Next fight

RP: Ok, My turn again. I don't know what to write for this chapter but here are the people how have won, lost, or gonna fight later.  
  
Won Losers  
  
Inuyasha Kaiba  
  
Joey Kagome  
  
Cyrstal Zoe  
  
Takuya JP  
  
Rp: Ok there are the winners and losers.   
  
Kite: Uh-huh.....so why did you have to put the winners and losers chart up?  
  
Rp: Because, I thought it would help the reveiwers and us if it were there Tako!  
  
Kite: I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Rp: Sorry, forgot.  
  
Kite: Well don't forget again.  
  
Rp: Oh and thanks to: Ril, Silver Seto, and Silver inu demon for your reveiws. Ok on with the story.  
  
  
  
(Rp POV)  
  
Zoe: Ok, I'm back as referee for the fights.  
  
Takuya: So now I can go and take a rest before I fight again.  
  
Zoe: Well what ever you want.{For now anyways}  
  
Takuya: What was that?  
  
Zoe: Nothing. Next fight: Ash Vs Misty!!  
  
Ash: This will be to easy.  
  
Misty: Don't be to sure Ash. I've gotten stronger as well ya know!!  
  
Ash: Uh....your point?  
  
Misty: AGH!!! I will beat you and thats final.  
  
Ash: Sure you will.  
  
Zoe: BEGIN!  
  
  
  
Rp: Ok Thats all for now. Man, I'm tired. I stayed up late and had to wake up early cause a friend was coming over.  
  
Kite: Yuppers, and I got sleep, and now...I going to play my games!!!  
  
Rp: You are obessessed with video games.  
  
Kite: That reaminds me of a song. (Pulls out cd player and starts listening to Obessession)   
  
Rp: Ok, Well see later  
  
PE: KITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps onto Jite)  
  
Kite get off me horse-lady  
  
PE: But..But I love you Kite  
  
Kite: Feelings not mutual  
  
Rp: Byr people I have to go and get her off Kite 


	16. Crystal butts in

Kite: I'm scared to touch her.  
  
RP: What-ever CHICKEN!!  
  
PE: Hey how many people went to quiznos.com?  
  
Kite: No one ... now get off of me you RFH!!  
  
PE: Heehee *cat face* never *rub, rub* your all mine!!  
  
Kite: *twitch, twitch* great ...  
  
PE: Kite, will you marry me?  
  
Kite: ...................................  
  
RP: heehee  
  
Kite: NO!!!!!  
  
PE: No but you don't understand if I don't have Tako I will exploded. That happens to me sometimes.  
  
Tako: I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
RP: *giggle giggle*  
  
Tako: Okay who changed my name ...? RP!!!  
  
RP: Wasn't me.  
  
(TAKO TURN)  
  
Ash: Okay bulbsaur  
  
Misty: Horsy!!  
  
Ash: bulbsaur vine whip!!!  
  
Misty: Water gun!!  
  
Crystal: This is stupid!!! Flame, flamethrower!  
  
Flame: *burns both Horsy & bulbsaur  
  
Ash: Hey that was no fair ...  
  
Misty: Yeah I demand another battle.  
  
Crystal: Heehee loser  
  
(End Chapter)  
  
Tako: Can someone change my name back.  
  
RP: No I like it like that.  
  
Tako: Grrr  
  
PE: Please marry me  
  
Tako: No! 


	17. Take out

Rp: Ok I'm back. I'm gonna try and do better about how long it takes me to do a chapter.  
  
Tako: Like that will ever happen.....What....Why is my name still Tako? AGH RP CHANGE IT BACK NOW!!!!!  
  
Rp: Nope. Hehehehe I like it Tako.... Its kool.  
  
Tako: No its not...(Feels something on his leg) Oh-no...not again (Looks down)  
  
PE: Tako you are sooooooooo cute. Please marry me Tako  
  
Tako: NOOOOOOOOO. I will NOT marry you PE  
  
PE: But....But....you have to.  
  
Rp: Tako just say you will. Look she likes it when you run away from her and say that stuff. Ud girls don't know why but we do  
  
= mindlink  
  
Tako: Oh, you mean you girls like hard to get guys right?  
  
Rp: Yup, she'll leave you alone in a few days or less if you act like you like her  
  
Tako: Its worth a try Ok I'll marry you PE  
  
PE: YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Rp: (Snicker snicker)  
  
PE: Come on Tako lets go to town!!! I have to pick out a dress.  
  
Tako: Uh....right *What have I gotten into? This better work*  
  
Rp: Ok well while there gone I'm gonna do it this turn around! Letsget started!!!  
  
=Mindlink  
  
()= doing  
  
**= thinking   
  
{ }= Whisper  
  
  
  
(RP's POV)  
  
Misty: I demand a new battle  
  
Zoe: Well since Cyrstal interuppted she is disquailfied  
  
Cyrstal: HUH???!!!  
  
Zoe: thoughs are the rules hun  
  
Cyrstal: This sucks.  
  
Zoe: And Misty and Ash are disquailfied.....Huh? (Reading her paper)  
  
Ash and Misty: HUH?!  
  
Zoe: Hey thats what it says so next fight and the next fight is... Yugi Motou VS Tayiia Gardener  
  
Yugi: Ok, (Turns into Yam and Looks at Tayiia) You I'm not going to go easy on you just cause were friends.  
  
Tayiia: Me neither Yugi!   
  
Zoe: Ok BEGIN!!  
  
Yugi: I summon the Dark Magician!  
  
Tayiia: (Cat ears pop out from her head and she quickly covers them) Ahh. Yugi not that monster....Dang it. I summon the Dark Magician Girl and I power her up with book of secret arts! And thats not all I will also use sword of Dark destruction and therefore she is strong then you Dark Magician.  
  
Yugi: Ok then attack if you so sure you'll win Tayiia  
  
Tayiia: *He doesn't seemed to be worrid? Why not? Whats going on unless hes going to use a magic card as well...oh well got to try anyways.* Dark Magician Giel attack his Dark Magician!  
  
Yugi: Tayiia: you should know better then that. I play Dark Energy Dark Magician Dark Magic Attack.  
  
Tayiia: (Bight light and the Dark Magaician Girl is gone) Darn it. I was close.  
  
Yugi: I admit Tayiia you were close if I hadn't gotten that card out in time you would have,  
  
Zoe: And the winner is Yugi Motou. Ok next fight Inuyasha Vs Joey.  
  
  
  
Rp: Ok I'm done!! (Sees Ryou) RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Hugs on to him)  
  
Ryou: Nice to see you too...but can you let go of me?  
  
RP: Nope....I have an idea come on lets catch up to Tako and PE!!  
  
Ryou: But...I don't wan't to...  
  
Rp: Lets go (Drags him out)  
  
In a jewelry store  
  
RP: (Gasp) It so pretty!!! Ryou don't you think its pretty?  
  
Ryou: Uh- No now can we go it will take forever to catch up with them lets go home  
  
Rp: Ok, lets skip the other stores and go staight to where they are!! (They leave)  
  
With PE and Tako   
  
PE: Hm..I love this dress, no this one, uh this one.....I can't decide.  
  
Rp: HIYA Pe and Tako  
  
Tako: (Twitch twitch)  
  
PE: Hiya whats up?   
  
Rp: Nothing much just here with Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Uh...... {Help}  
  
Tako: {I can't}  
  
Rp: Ok well Bye for now I'll let Tako finish this later and the story so BYE (Waves)  
  
PE: BYE  
  
Tako and Ryou: HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
RP and PE: ^_^ 


	18. Joeys already fought

My symbol signs:  
  
[] = thinking  
  
= mind link  
  
{} = whisper  
  
Tako: Hey girls I've gotta' idea.  
  
PE & RP: What is it?  
  
Tako: How about we go to the food court. We'll even buy lunch for you.  
  
PE & RP: Okay  
  
***  
  
Tako: Okay where do you guys want to eat...? Ryou and I will get it for you.  
  
PE: Chickfila  
  
Ryou: Okay we'll be right back *run back to studio*  
  
RP: Hey where did they go?  
  
PE: They must have went back to the studio  
  
***  
  
PE: *Jumps on Tako*  
  
RP: Why did you leave us?  
  
Ryou: It was worth a try.  
  
Tako: Yuppers.  
  
(Tako's Turn ... will someone please change my name back to Kite)  
  
Crystal: Hey wait a minute Joey already battled.  
  
Zoe: Really when?  
  
Crystal: In chapter 13 called I'm going to hurt someone.  
  
Joey: Maybe I want to go again okay  
  
(A/n: I hate Yu-gi-oh I'm winging it okay ... I've got know idea how they act)  
  
Tristan: Just let him goes again ... it won't hurt you Crystal, baby.  
  
Crystal: *twitch, twitch* what did you call me!? Flame ember now.  
  
Flame: quill, quill. *uses ember & Tristan starts running*  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah she wants me.  
  
Crystal: In your dreams lover boy!!!!  
  
Flame: *stops*  
  
Crystal: That's my good Flame you're a good boy.  
  
Flame: {Oh she loves me}  
  
Koji: Look I don't believe I've battled yet so I'll fight dog boy.  
  
Inuyasha: You're going to eat those words boys.  
  
Koji: Yeah what-ever.  
  
Patamon: Light boy light boy  
  
Koji: Execute beast spirit evolution (after the bright light) Kinogarurumon  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah I'm so scared.  
  
KG: *attacks*  
  
-END CHAPTER-  
  
Tako: GET OFF ME PE  
  
PE: No NEVER!!  
  
RP: I love you Ryou.  
  
Ryou: ... leave me alone.  
  
RP: NO *cat face*  
  
Tako: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CHANGE MY FREAKN' NAME BACK!!!  
  
RP: I like that way!!!  
  
Tako: Well I don't like it ... change it back ... I hate that name.  
  
RP: *teary eyed* *sniff, sniff* but it means Kite ... Tako.  
  
Tako: *twitch, twitch* I don't care change it back.  
  
RP: Don't make me change it I worked so hard to change it.  
  
Tako: Fine it stays for now 


	19. KG's come back

Tako: Ok Now change it back Rp  
  
Rp: NOOOOO!! (Hugging Ryou) I love you soooooooooooooooo much Ryou  
  
Ryou: I know T_T Get her off me....  
  
Rp: (Heart eyes) Mine mine mine mine!!!!  
  
Tako: 1: leave him alone. 2: Change my name back 3: Be quite and sit down.  
  
Rp: Why its my turn so I don't have to  
  
PE: I gwt to marry Tako!!!!!!!! I get to marry Tako!!!!!!!  
  
Rp: (Snicker snicker)   
  
Ryou: Dear Lord help us.  
  
Rp: Ok you guys should know the smbols we use for what by now so lets get started.  
  
  
  
(Rp's POV)  
  
KG: (Attacks)  
  
Inuyasha: (Moves out of the way) WHOA!!!  
  
KG: Afraid doggy?  
  
Inuyasha: Doggy? Ohhh you are so in for it now kid.  
  
KG: Don't call me a kid.  
  
Inuyasha: What ever (Attacks) Take this  
  
KG: AHHHH (Gets knocked down and stands up as fast as he could so he would not be kicked out)  
  
Inuyasha: So are you just gonna stand there kid?  
  
KG: Grrrr.. (Attacks and knocks Inuyasha out of the ring)  
  
Inuyasha: Da** it.   
  
Zoe: And the winner is Koji  
  
Koji: (Despirits) That was easy  
  
Inuyasha: (Twitch twitch)  
  
Tristan: (goes over to Cyrstal) So, would you consider going out with me now that the battle is over?  
  
  
  
Rp: K thats all from me I don't know what Tako wants Cyrstal to tell him so I'm gonna let him write it. (Still huging on to Ryou) Oh and be sure to tell us who you think will make the cutiest couples in the story so far!  
  
Ryou: *For goodness sake I swear she thinks I'm her soulmate*  
  
Tako: Yes and when you tell us make she I'm not paired up with PE  
  
PE: (Heart eyes) I love you hunny!!  
  
Tako: T_T help  
  
Ryou: T_T wish I could but I need help as well  
  
Both Tako and Ryou: T_T  
  
Rp: Bye  
  
PE: Yup bye 


	20. Flame the Tristan Cooker

My symbol signs:  
  
[] = thinking  
  
= mind link  
  
{} = whisper  
  
Tako: Okay ... so bored .... *hiding in closet*  
  
PE: Tako where are you?  
  
Tako: I'm not in the closet  
  
PE: Okay if you say so *runs away*  
  
Tako: [someone please change my name back to Kite I'll give you a dollar]  
  
(Tako's Turn)  
  
Crystal: No, you have some type of butt sickness or something ... Flame attack, attack!!!  
  
Flame: *uses Flamethrower*  
  
Tristan: *runs away* [oh yeah she wants me]  
  
Zoe: Next match is Takuya versus Tommy.  
  
Takuya: Don't think I'll go easy on you.  
  
Tommy: That's how I want it.  
  
*both go in spirit forms)  
  
BurningGraymon: *attacks*  
  
Kumamon: Crystal freeze  
  
Crystal: Huh what ... forget it?  
  
Flame: *still attack Tristan*  
  
Tristan: SOMEONE GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Crystal: Flame sits!!  
  
Flame: *sits*  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah she likes me  
  
Crystal: FLAME ATTACK BUTT SICKNESS MAN!!  
  
-End-  
  
Tako: Well I'll be in the closet for a long time ...  
  
Black Rose: Hey Kite if you hate this job so much you don't you quiet.  
  
Tako: Hey great idea ... I'll tell her next chapter (he won't just you wait) 


	21. What Now

Tako: I'm quiting Rp  
  
RP : You can't. (Clinging to him) I need you please please please don't quit. T_T please please please  
  
Tako: Shut up. I'll think about it ok?  
  
RP: OK!!! Let continue!  
  
  
  
(RP's turn)  
  
Tristan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh  
  
Flame: (Firing fire at him)  
  
Crystal: (Snicker snicker)  
  
Zoe: Ok -_-U  
  
Takuya: Fire Torando  
  
Kumamon: Ice Sickle  
  
Takuya: (Blocks and ramms him into the wall and Kumamon despirits)  
  
Tommy: Oww (Rubbing his head)  
  
Takuya: You ok Tommy?  
  
Koji: What a baby  
  
Tommy: Are not  
  
Koji: what ever  
  
Amber: Ok, i'm willing to fight and I haven't got to yet. Anyone willing to fight or are all of you scared?  
  
Joey: Who you calling scared?  
  
Yugi: Joey, calm down. She's just tring to get someone to fight her.  
  
Joey: And its working.  
  
Amber: Is that a challenge?  
  
Joey: You bet  
  
Zoe: Ok looks like the next fight is Joey Vs. Amber.. (Mummbles) even thought Joey has already fought.  
  
Joey: I heard that.  
  
Amber: Who cares.  
  
Zoe: Begin  
  
  
  
Rp: Ok thats all for now. so have you decided?  
  
Tako: Fine I'll stay.  
  
Rp: YAH!!!!  
  
Tako: On one condition. You change my name back.  
  
Rp: O...Ok....I don't want to but here (Changes it back.) Happy?  
  
Kite: Yup.  
  
Rp: Ok, Bye peoples.  
  
Kite: Bye 


	22. Last Stand

My symbol signs:  
  
[] = thinking  
  
= mind link  
  
{} = whisper  
  
Character Know as Kite: Hello my dear friends. I've been forced with a choice that will affect this story in a huge way. This will be known as DotHackerKite's last chapter. I will not be writing this anymore. As some as you know I'm working on a story that I hope to get published one day, I can focus on both stories my friends this is it for me. I must put what I must finish first. So RP will continue this story without me until she has something important to do. I maybe younger but I got important things to do please understand.  
  
DotHackerKite 


	23. Not a chapter important note Please read

RP: Hello people. Kite has told me to inform you he will be back asap. This not a chapter I'll put it up asap. I have some stuff at the house to take care of for the moment. I promise, While he is gone I will do my best to do this. Well the next chapter will be up soon. 


	24. Guess Who is Back!

HI I'm back sorry for leaving for so long. The story I was working on got lost and I have to start over but first I'll update this story. Please forgive me for leaving I only wished it got continued but this is a story you can't work on by yourself but I'm here to stay!!

-DHK


End file.
